THE GROUP: THE BOSS
by realdine
Summary: SEKUMPULAN PRIA YANG BEKERJA KERAS UNTUK MENCARI NAFKAH HARUS BEKERJA EKSTRA UNTUK BOSS MEREKA #EXOFF #BTSFF
**TITLE :**

 **"** **THE GROUP : THE BOSS"**

 **GENRE :**

 **FRIENDSHIP , HUMOR**

 **CAST :**

 **EXO'S MEMBER & BTS MEMBER**

 **AND**

 **OTHER**

 **RATE :**

 **TEEN**

 ** _FANFICTION_**

 **NB :**

 **PART 1 DARI FANFICTION "THE GROUP"**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **SEKUMPULAN PRIA YANG BEKERJA KERAS UNTUK MENCARI NAFKAH HARUS BEKERJA EKSTRA UNTUK BOSS MEREKA #EXOFF #BTSFF**

 **Chapter 1**

CSEntertainment, sebuah perusahaan besar dengan pelayanan terbaik di Asia. Perusahan yang memberikan usaha terbaik mereka pada masyarakat. Para pekerjanya yang profesional melayani konsumen juga menjadi daya tarik. Itu semua sudah dipersiapkan oleh pemilik perusahaan ini demi kesuksesan perusahaannya.

"YES SIR"ucap tegas para pekerjanya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan gedung itu.

"Sunbae! ( senior ) "

"Kau memanggilku Suga?"jawab pria tinggi bertelinga layaknya peri

"Iya sunbae, aku ingin bertanya tentang ehm.. boss kita"

Chanyeol –pria tinggi bertelinga layaknya peri- memperlihatkan ekspresi bodohnya kepada Suga lalu sedikit tertawa.

"Aku tau apa yang ada di otakmu saat ini Suga"

"Eh? m..memangnya apa yang ku pikirkan?"

"Aku sudah lama bekerja dengan boss kita. Aku juga sering dengar kesan pertama pekerja lain saat baru mengenal boss"

Suga tertawa pelan. "Ya.. aku juga berfikir bagaimana bisa ada orang sebaik dia"

"Jika kau beruntung kau akan lihat sisi lain dari boss kita" ucap Chanyeol

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh –lagi- sambil mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan Suga. "Makanya jadilah beruntung agar kau tau kenapa!"

Suga memandangi punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

"Jadi aku harus jadi beruntung? Baiklah"ucap Suga dalam hati

Setelah lima detik terdiam di posisinya lalu ia melanjutkan "Ahh bodoh aku lupa tanya siapa itu beruntung!"

 _Next Day_

Semuanya sibuk bekerja. Tak lama focus mereka mengarah pada sekumpulan orang yang baru saja datang dengan wajah penuh debu.

Sir Choi Siwon –pemilik CSEntertainment- terlihat turun dari tangga dan segera menghampiri sekumpulan orang yang baru datang itu.

"Wah sudah beres kah?" ujarnya menunjukkan ekspresi ramah bukan main pada orang-orang itu.

"Hng"jawab salah satu dari mereka lalu berjalan meninggalkan sang atasan.

Seluruh tatapan tajam tertuju pada sekelompok orang itu. Pikir mereka bagaimana ada orang yang tak menghargai orang baik seperti boss mereka. Namun sang atasan hanya menanggapi dengan senyum yang terlihat ikhlas.

Suga yang juga melihat kejadian itu terkejut. Apalagi melihat sunbae yang paling dekat dengannya yaitu Chanyeol juga bersama rombongan itu.

Kini rombongan itu berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak bisa dimasuki semua orang karena adanya pemeriksaan tanda pengenal khusus di sisi pintunnya. Terdengar istimewa memang. Apalagi fasilitas mewah didalam ruangan itu pasti membuat semua orang betah.

Chanyeol menyandarkan badannya di sofa empuk sambil memejamkan matanya. " Sehun, tolong ambilkan aku air" pintanya

"Tidak, aku ingin mandi. Kau tidak lihat debu-debu ini?"jawabnya sambil menunjuk debu di wajah dinginnya.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu Kai tolong amb-" ucapannya terputus saat melihat orang yang ia sebut sudah tertidur pulas di karpet.

'Ya ampun"

"Ambil sendiri Yeol, mereka juga lelah setelah membersihkan rumah tua itu"ujar Suho pria berwajah angelic sabar

"Huh, baiklah"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil minum lalu bersiap untuk mandi karena badannya terasa sangat lengket.

"Argh aku frustasi memiliki boss seperti dia!" ucap Baekhyun tak tahan.

Ucapannya hanya ditanggapi dengan deheman tanda setuju dari teman-temannya.

"Ku pikir akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan saat ia memilih ku di bagian VIP ini. Tapi buktinya apa? Dia selalu memberikan tugas-tugas gila pada kita berduabelas. Seperti barusan, apa-apaan dia menyuruh kita membersihkan rumah tua yang angker itu.. Mana lagi kita harus mengubur tulang-tulang manusia yang terjebak disana. Bos seperti dia itu seharusnya blablablablablabla"

"Berhentilah mengoceh Baekhyun, sudah untung dia memberikan apa saja yang kita minta. Mungkin anggota kita akan bertambah lagi bila melihat sikap boss yang semakin ramah pada pekerja biasa."ucap Suho

"Dasar muka dua"tambah Baekhyun.

Suho mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya "Aku tau itu. Jadi lebih baik kita tidak usah membahasnya bila tak ada keperluan. Aku sudah muak."

 _SKIP_

Suga terlihat mengejar seseorang di koridor.

"Jungkook!" panggilnya.

Jungkook membalikkan badannya ."Oh Suga hyung, ada apa hyung?"

"Boss menyuruhmu datang ke ruangannya sekarang"

"Baiklah, tapi memangnya ada perlu apa?"

"Ntahlah, langsung saja kau tanyakan padanya."

"Baiklah hyung"

 _At Siwon's room_

Jungkook membungkuk sopan dihadapan boss nya itu. Lalu ia duduk di sofa empuk setelah dipersilahkan oleh sang empunya.

"Wah kau masih muda sekali ya"ucap siwon dengan wajah malaikatnya.

"Saya lulus sekolah lebih cepat boss, makanya diusia segini saya sudah bisa bekerja"

"Bantuan dari bakatmu kan? Aku sudah tau"ujar siwon tersenyum.

"Bagaimana boss bisa tau?!" balas jungkook sedikit terkejut.

"Aku memang selalu mencari seluk-beluk seseorang saat akan memasukkannya ke bagian pekerja VIP"

"Ooh" ujar jungkook ber-oh ria. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersadar akan perkataan bossnya.

"Hah? Bos, jangan bilang tujuan anda memanggil saya kesini karena.." tambah jungkook terputus

"Yap, aku sudah melihat kinerja mu. Dan aku rasa kau cocok untuk berada di bagian VIP"

"Benarkah boss?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong"

"Boss.. sa..saya sangat berterima kasih.. terima kasih boss" ucap jungkook seraya bangkit dari sofa sambil membungkuk berkali-kali pada Siwon.

"Jadi mulai besok, kuharap kau bergabung diruangan VIP mulai besok dan ini Kartu pengenalmu untuk masuk ruangan itu" kata Siwon memberikan kartu pengenal Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum bahagia _'bagaimana bisa aku memiliki atasan sebaik itu'_

Esoknya Jungkook tidak lagi menuju ruang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk bekerja. Seperti kata boss nya, ia harus bergabung di ruang VIP. Dikeluarkannya kartu pengenalnya dari saku kemeja hitamnya. Di arahkannya kartu itu pada alat pengenal di sisi pintu.

Pintu itu terbuka, mata jungkook terbelalah melihat kemewahan ruangan itu. Lalu dilangkahkannya kakinya perhatikannya tiap sudut ruangan itu. Lalu dilihatnya sebuah foto besar di dinding berwarna maroon itu. Dihitungnya, ada dua belas orang.

'ProkProkProk'

Jungkook mendengar suara tepuk tangan dan mencari asal suara. Ia menoleh ke belakangnya dan menemukan dua orang yang sama dengan yang ada di foto.

"Welcome Jeon Jungkook"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
